Win
by esposa malfoy
Summary: Hermione mengetahui bahwa Draco adalah seorang pelahap maut! Apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Hermione? ONE-SHOOT. Read and review please:)


**Win by Esposa Malfoy**

**Disclamer: S****emua karakter punya tante JK Rowling, aku hanya penggemar yang ingin meyalurkan ideku pada fiksi ini.**

**Warning: OOC, alur yang terlalu cepat, dsb.**

**Don't be a silent reader, review please..;;)**

**Unleash your imagination and enjoy the story!**

* * *

Hermione melirik jam tangannya -untuk yang entah keberapa kali- dengan gelisah. Batinnya bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat kekasihnya ini membuatnya menunggu sangat lama. Biasanya dia selalu on time, karena Hermione yang sangat disiplin. Apakah susah sekali berapparate ke kawasan muggle? Bukankah mereka sudah sering berkencan di kawasan muggle?

Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Sebuah nama yang membuat Hermione tersenyum di tengah kebosanannya menunggu.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Draco sang Pangeran Slytherin bisa takluk dengan pesona Hermione Granger. Bahkan kata Draco, ia sudah menyukai Hermione sejak hari pertamanya di Hogwarts. Padahal sikapnya berbeda 180 derajat, Draco seperti benci dengan Hermione. Tatapan merendahkan, bahkan panggilan mudblood pun sering membuat Hermione menangis diam-diam.

Siapa yang menyangka, Hermione yang kelihatannya seperti kotoran di mata Draco, ternyata lebih berharga di bandingkan berlian?

Draco yang di depan Hermione, tidak seperti Draco yang di lihat oleh orang-orang. Di depan kekasihnya, Draco sangat terbuka, bahkan sering melakukan hal-hal konyol bersama Hermione. Hilang sudah Draco yang dingin, egois, dan sangat mementingkan harga dirinya.

Hermione kembali tersenyum ketika ia mengingat Draco yang menembaknya di toilet perempuan yang sudah rusak.

Waktu itu, Hermione kesal karena Ron terus bermesra-mesraan dengan Lavender. Bukan karena ia cemburu, tetapi karena ia kesal dengan Ron dan Lavender yang seperti orang yang tidak kenal tempat dan waktu. Mereka terus berciuman bahkan saat makan malam di aula besar. Bloody hell!

Akhirnya Hermione dan Harry yang sudah jijik dengan tingkah pasangan yang sedang terbakar api cinta itu pun meninggalkan aula besar dengan tidak menghabiskan makanan mereka.

Jika Harry memilih untuk bermain catur sihir bersama Ginny di asrama Gryffindor, Hermione malah pergi ke toilet perempuan. Bukan karena ia ingin berbincang-bincang dengan Martyl Merana, si hantu berisik -tentu saja tidak- tetapi ia ingin menelpon teman mugglenya. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia menelpon di asrama Gryffindor, tetapi ia malas akan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang di tanyakan oleh teman-teman se-asramanya yang terlihat seperti kaum primitif jika melihat barang-barang muggle. Kalau di toilet perempuan kan sudah rusak, jadi kemungkinan ada orang yang masuk kesitu sangat kecil. Bahkan mungkin tidak ada.

Alangkah terkejutnya Hermione ketika ia masuk ke dalam toilet perempuan, ia melihat Draco Malfoy menangis. Catat, ME-NA-NGIS!

Masih sempat Hermione berpikir untuk memotret Draco Malfoy dengan keadaan seperti itu, habis kejadian seperti ini langka sekali! Kapan lagi ia bisa melihat sang Cassanova Slytherin menangis?

Sebenarnya Draco tidak terlihat seperti orang menangis sih, wajahnya tetap dingin dan datar tetapi matanya sarat akan emosi. Jika tidak ada airmata yang mengalir dari kedua abu-abunya, ia akan terlihat seperti biasanya.

"Sedang apa kau disini, mudblood?" Tanya Draco sambil menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar. Lengan bajunya tersingkap sehingga menampakkan lengan kokohnya yang tergambar cap tengkorak dengan lidah ular. Hermione terkesiap.

"Malfoy? Kau sekarang Pelahap Maut?" Tanya Hermione kaget.

"Bu-bukan urusanmu, mudblood!" Balas Draco sarkastik tetapi matanya menampakkan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Malfoy? Kau errr- baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Hermione sambil mendekati Draco.

"Jangan mendekat, mudblood!" Kata Draco sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya, tetapi justru tangannya bergetar.

"Kau ikut Pelahap Maut karena terpaksa kan, Malfoy? Apa kau di ancam oleh si pesek busuk itu?" Tanya Hermione lagi, tetap berjalan ke arah Draco dan tidak memerdulikan acungan tongkat Draco yang terlihat semakin bergetar.

"Aku tahu Malfoy, walaupun kau bersikap jahat padaku tetapi kau tidak sejahat itu untuk menjadi kacungnya Voldemort! Kau sebenarnya baik, Malfoy. Aku tahu.." Kata Hermione sambil memegang lengan Draco yang 'ternodai'.

Runtuhlah pertahanan Draco Malfoy. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, seorang Malfoy menangis di depan orang lain. Dan orang lain itu keturunan muggle!

"Aku sebenarnya tidak mau, Granger. Aku sebenarnya takut. Orang tuaku akan di bunuh jika aku tidak mau ikut dalam Pelahap Maut." Draco mengaku sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Hermione tersenyum kemudian mengelus-elus punggung Draco. Menenangkan. Awalnya Draco terkejut dan berniat menghindar, tetapi entah mengapa reaksi tubuh yang di berikan Draco justru berlawanan. Ia malah menikmatinya dan merasa bebannya sedikit terangkat.

"Sudah baikan, Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione sambil tersenyum.

"Lumayan." Jawab Draco singkat. Hermione kemudian menghentikan belaiannya. Draco -agak- kecewa.

"Kalau kau memang benar-benar tidak ingin mendukung Voldemort ya kenapa kau tidak ikut pihak kami saja? Errr- ya kurasa ini ide gila, kau ceritakan saja kepada Professor Dumbledore. Ia dan pihak Orde pasti akan melindungi kamu dan keluargamu.." Draco mengernyit. "Malfoy, kau tahu kan? Kau hanya akan mendapat perlindungan sementara. Setelah Voldemort mendapatkan keinginannya, ia tak akan segan-segan membunuh keluargamu. Kalian hanya di manfaatkan olehnya. Ingatlah Draco, yang benar akan selalu menang. Bagaimanapun caranya."

Benar juga kata Hermione. Jadi apa bedanya ia selamat sekarang tetapi suatu saat ia akan di bunuh?

"Te-terimakasih, Hermione." Kata Draco tulus. Dan secara tidak sadar, Draco memeluk Hermione.

Hermione tersentak. Draco juga tersentak, kemudian memisahkan diri.

"Errr- sama-sama, Draco." Jawab Hermione canggung. Sebenarnya Hermione sangat senang Draco memanggilnya dengan nama depan. Begitu juga dengan Draco.

"Yang tadi itu reflek." Draco menjelaskan secara canggung. Hermione mengangguk cepat.

"Tak apa. Ayo berdiri. Kita ke ruangan Professor Dumbledore sekarang." Kata Hermione sambil berdiri. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Draco untuk bangun. Draco akhirnya berdiri, tetapi tidak melepaskan genggaman Hermione di tangannya.

"Mione, sebenarnya aku sudah menyukaimu sejak tahun pertama kita di Hogwarts." Dan tanpa penjelasan lebih, Draco mencium Hermione tepat di bibir.

Hermione terkejut. tetapi ia malah menutup matanya. Menikmati bibir Draco yang manis dan memabukkan. Draco melumat bibir Hermione.

Draco melepas ciumannya, kemudian menatap iris cokelat hazel Hermione.

"Apakah yang tadi itu reflek lagi?" Tanya Hermione dengan suaranya yang sekarang menjadi serak.

"Tidak." Kata Draco singkat kemudian memeluk Hermione erat. Hermione menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Draco dan melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Draco.

Draco mencium puncak kepala Hermione yang beraroma vanilla. Kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ayo kita ke ruangan Professor Dumbledore, Mione."

* * *

"Mione! Maaf aku telat! Tadi aku habis membicarakan sesuatu dengan Professor Dumbledore."

Hermione menoleh dengan senyuman yang masih terpatri pada wajah cantiknya. Draco menatap Hermione bingung.

"Aku baru terlambat sebentar dan kau sudah memikirkan pria lain, Mione?" Tanya Draco dengan nada dingin.

"Tentu saja tidak, Draco. Aku hanya teringat pada saat kita jadian di toilet rusak. Sangat tidak romantis! Hahahaha." Hermione tertawa renyah. Draco mendengus tetapi kemudian tersenyum.

"Itu kan kepepet Mione!" Kata Draco mengelak. Hermione terkekeh.

"Susah ya kalau backstreet begini. Kita harus berkencan di tempat muggle." Cibir Draco. Hermione langsung cemberut.

"Maksudmu kau tidak senang berpacaran denganku?"

"Bukan begitu Mione.." Draco terkekeh kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Hermione. "Aku hanya berandai-andai kapan kita bisa tidak bersembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini. Bisa menjagamu dimana saja. Bisa merangkulmu dimana saja. Huh, coba saja di Hogwarts tidak ada anak Pelahap Maut yang memata-mataiku.."

Hermione merangkul lengan Draco hangat. "Sabar ya. Saat si Pesek sudah mati, kita akan bebas! Ayo jalan!"

* * *

Hermione dan Draco sekarang sedang berada di Dufan, Indonesia. Mereka mencoba hampir semua wahana yang ada di sana. Dan di akhiri dengan menaiki wahana bianglala raksasa.

Sekarang mereka sedang berjalan menuju pintu keluar Dufan. Mereka harus mencari tempat yang sepi dulu untuk berapparate.

"Draco, indah ya?" Hermione menatap kagum langit yang berhiaskan semburat merah. Langit di kala senja.

"Ya." Jawab Draco singkat. Ia menatap Hermione yang masih terkagum-kagum dengan langit. 'Itukan biasa saja, langit ya seperti itu saja tak pernah berubah.' Cibir Draco dalam hati.

"Langit memang begitu-begitu saja, Draco. Tapi tetap indah untuk di pandang. Coba kau pandang baik-baik. Setiap aku melihat langit, pasti aku merasa bebas.." Kata Hermione seakan-akan membaca pikiran Draco.

Draco hanya tersenyum saat melihat gadisnya berceloteh tanpa menatap matanya. Hermione benar-benar suka dengan langit. Dulu Draco sering menemani Hermione di menara Astronomi untuk melihat langit malam.

Melihat Hermione yang terpana dengan langit justru itulah yang membuat Draco terpana. Jika setiap Hermione memandang langit ia merasa bebas, maka Draco setiap melihat Hermione ia akan merasa bebas.

"Kau juga sama seperti langit, Mione." Hermione menoleh kemudian mengernyit. "Kau dari dulu sampai sekarang begitu-begitu saja. Sok tahu, menyebalkan, sok pintar, cerewet, suka marah-marah.."

Hermione cemberut. Draco melanjutkan sambil membuang mukanya, berpura-pura menatap langit, "tapi tetap indah untuk di pandang.."

Blush! Hermione merona.

"Apa-apaan sih kau Draco, mana ada sejarahnya Malfoy menggombal! Kalau kau salah satu karakter di fan fiksi, pasti kau di bilang OOC! Out of character!" Ujar Hermione melantur. Draco terkekeh geli.

"Mione.." Draco menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menatap Hermione dengan wajah serius. "Professor Dumbledore menyuruh aku dan keluargaku untuk kembali ke Manor. Kau tahu kan aku harus berpura-pura mendukung Voldemort. Jadi Voldemort sedang ada misi sekarang, dan aku harus menjalankannya. Mungkin kita tidak bisa bertemu dulu Mione." Kata Draco sambil menunduk. Ia tak kuat jika harus menatap mata gadisnya.

Hermione tersentak. "Sampai kapan?" Suara Hermione agak bergetar.

"Mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi saat Perang Besar. Hogwarts akan di serang, aku yakin penyihir cerdas seperti kau bisa menjaga diri. Maafkan aku Mione, aku tidak bisa berada di sisimu terus. Aku berharap Potter dan Weasley bisa menjagamu." Draco meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Hermione.

"Tak apa, Draco. Aku mengerti. Jaga dirimu juga. Terus berhati-hati. Sampai jumpa di perang besar, Draco." Draco merengkuh Hermione ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ingatlah Mione, yang benar akan selalu menang. Bagaimanapun caranya." Draco mengulang kata-kata Hermione. Kata-kata yang merubah hidupnya. Hermione bergetar di pelukannya.

"Ya, Draco. Kita akan menang. Kita akan bahagia." Draco melepas pelukannya, kemudian mencium bibir Hermione singkat. Ia ingat kalau di Indonesia tidak seperti di tempat asalnya, di negara ini banyak norma-norma. Bahkan ketika mereka berpelukan tadi saja sudah banyak orang yang memperhatikan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Mione."

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Draco."

* * *

**_Perang Besar, Hogwarts._**

"Hermione! Hermione Granger!" Kata Draco berlari-lari mencari gadisnya. Satu-satunya orang yang terlintas di benaknya ketika perang berakhir.

"Draco!" Suara itu. Suara yang ia rindukan.

"Mione!" Draco berlari menuju Hermione kemudian ia memeluk gadisnya dengan sangat erat.

"Mione, kita menang! Kita menang, Mione.. Kita menang.." Bisik Draco berulang-ulang di telinga Hermione saking bahagianya.

"Ya, Draco. Kita menang.."

* * *

Hai, Readers! Ini karya keduaku! Maaf kalo singkat, alurnya terlalu cepat atau out of character. Tetep review yaa, kasih saran gimana caranya supaya aku kedepannya bisa lebih baik lagi dalam membuat tulisan. Oiya, di fan fiksi keduaku ini, aku membuat adegan kissing yang lebih 'begitu'lah daripada di fan fiksi pertamaku. Mungkin kalian membacanya biasa saja ya, tapi entah kenapa aku menulisnya awkward aja gitu.. Padahal aku sudah sering membaca yang lebih, bahkan aku pernah membaca lemon tetapi ternyata ketika di tuangkan kedalam tulisan rasanya sulit banget. Aneh lah, haha semenjak itu aku jadi berniat untuk lebih menghargai penulis-penulis siapapun dan di fanbase apapun. Hargai aku juga ya:p ayooo review!:p


End file.
